1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a dialogical translation system in which an operator can designate a suitable postpositional word functioning as an auxiliary to a verb and/or an auxiliary verb upon entering the verb or auxiliary verb into a user's dictionary provided for registering special words.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that there are many significant differences between the Japanese and English languages. One of these differences is postpositional words functioning as an auxiliary to a main word such as a verb in Japanese (hereinafter referred to as "postpositional word").
In conventional translation systems, a constant or predetermined postpositional word is always given to a verb having been registered in the user's dictionary regardless of the meaning thereof where a postpositional word specific to the verb is not registered together with an equivalent word thereof.
Accordingly, substitution of a constant postpositional word may result in an unreasonable translation from an original sentence if the postpositional word used with a verb included in an original sentence is not suitable therefor.
If it is predetermined that a constant postpositional word is given to all verbs upon translating an English sentence into Japanese, the Japanese sentence translated may have one or more unreasonable or unmatched postpositional words. For example, such a case is where the Japanese postpositional word "o" is given to all verbs. In this case, if an English sentence "I meet you" is entered, a Japanese sentence "Watakushi wa anata o au" is obtained. However, this is not correct since another postpositional word "ni" should be given in place of "o".